Lady and the Tramp as Humans
by elise112
Summary: The story of Disney's Lady and the tramp, but as humans! Romantic story about two people from two different worlds who fall in love with each other. #Disney #LadyAndTheTramp #Romance
1. Prologue

I do not own these characters or story line. All credit goes to Walt Disney. I'm just here to add more depth to characters, and add more to the original story line. All Rights Reserved. Enjoy :)

"In the whole history of the world there is but one thing that money can not buy... to wit - the wag of a dog's tail." -Josh Billings"So it is to all dogs - be they Ladies or Tramps that this story is respectfully dedicated-"

This is the night. It's a beautiful night And they call it bella notte. Look at the skies. They have stars in their eyes. On this lovely bella notte. So take the love of your loved one. You'll need it about this time. To keep from falling like a star. When you make that dizzy climb. For this is the night. And the heavens are right. On this lovely Bella notte. On this lovely Bella notte.


	2. A New Baby

Bright lights illuminated from every house window with green Christmas trees showing off there sparkling ordainment's through the glass. A horse drawn sleigh gracefully glided over the icy roads, as the snowfall thickened. A group of carolers knocked on doorways, letting their songs peacefully flout away into the ears of bystanders. The street side lamps pierced through the darkness, and one particular lamp glowed the brightest outside the house of the Darlings. Elizabeth Darling sat in the window seat watching the snow grow heaver. Thoughts of her recent miscarriage burned in her mind. Her eyes sifted towards a car rolling down the street, stopping in front of her house. Her husband, Jim Darling, stumbled out of the car, attempting to make it to the door. Jim climbed up steps, grabbing the cold doorknob, as his feet slipped out from beneath him. While kneeling on the ground he hoisted himself up, before staggering through the door. He leaned against the door, letting out long breaths. His coat crawled down one shoulder, and a small package peeked out from behind his brown coat. Jim held the bundle close to his chest, and looked towards his wife hurrying towards him.

"Jim! Are you all right? I thought for sure the weather had taken you." Mrs. Darling spoke impatiently. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pressing her body close to his before noticing the parcel carefully held against his chest. She stepped back, raising one eyebrow in a questing look.

"Darling, I'm all right," Jim breathed. A sharp squeal broke free from bundle, so Mrs. Darling slowly peeled back the corner of the blanket to revel the face of a new born baby. She let out a sharp gasp, before taking a small step back.

"It's for you, darling. Merry Christmas." Jim spoke in a slow caring voice, before letting out a wide grin.

"Oh, Jim dear!" Elizabeth said as she carefully took the small infant from Jim's arms.

"You like her, darling?" Jim asked.

"Oh, I love her," Elizabeth replied, "What a perfectly beautiful little lady." A smile crept across her face, as the baby nestled her face in the crook of Mrs. Darling's arm. She leaned down to kiss the now sleeping child's head, as Mr. Darling wrapped a comforting arm around her. Both cheerfully beaming down at their new daughter.

Outside the wind howled, as the night drew on.

"We should probably put her to bed," Mrs. Darling informed her husband. They carried the little lady up to her bedroom, before Jim lowered the napping baby into the ready-made crib.

"There now. A nice little bed for you." Jim spoke soothingly to the child.

"But, Jim dear, are you sure she'll be warm enough?" Elizabeth questioned her husband.

"Why, of course, darling. She'll be snug as a bug in a... Uh-oh." Jim picked up a small stuffed puppy and gently put it at the foot of the crib, "Almost forgot something, there. Good night, Lady. Now, now, don't worry, darling. She'll sleep like a dog." Sharp wails broke the silence, forcing Jim and Elizabeth to check on the baby.

"Ah, look. She's lonesome. Don't you think maybe just for tonight?" Mrs. Darling posed.

"Now, darling, she needs to get used to being in her own crib," Mr. Darling answered. Mrs. Darling walked up to the crib and gently rocked it to steady the cries of her child.

"Aw, Jim," Mrs. Darling begged.

"Oh, all right," Jim gave in, "But remember, just for tonight." Mr. and Mrs. Darling carried their child up into their room, before softly laying her in the spare crib they kept in their bedroom.

* * *

Warm sunshine poured in through every window in the Darlings house. A six month old Lady slept peacefully in her little cradle near her parent's side. At six o'clock a small desk clock chimed the new hour. Lady's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she stretched out her arms and fingers. She looked around the room, bright sunlight filling her hazelnut eyes. She turned her head, glancing in the direction of her parent's bed. Lady's stomach coiled from lack of substance, so she let out a long impatient cry.

"All right, Lady. All right." Jim yawned, "I'm up. I'm up, Lady. I... Oh, no!"

"What's wrong, Jim? What is it?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Can't you explain to Lady about Sundays?" Mr. Darling said sarcastically.

Mrs. Darling sat up in bed stretching out her long arms high over her head. Her nightgowns blue sleeves slid down her arms, reveling her porcelain skin. Her long light brown framed her delicate features, her blue eyes staring into the curious eyes of her baby. Lady's wailing stopped once she noticed her mother looking at her. Mrs. Darling peeled the covers off of her, and went to pick Lady up. She took her downstairs, and sat her in her highchair. Mrs. Darling gave her part of a bagel, and moved the kettle over the stove to warm up some water. After a few minutes Mr. Darling walked into the kitchen holding the Sunday paper.

"Have you noticed, darling, since we've had Lady...," Mr. Darling reached for a cup of coffee, "We've had more productive Sunday mornings."

"Yes, I just don't know how we ever got along without her," Mrs. Darling added.

"Say, she must be about six months old." Mr. Darling noted, "We'd better be getting her, her own room."


	3. Trusty and Jock

I stand in front of my bedroom mirror, brushing out my long auburn hair. The brush glides through my hair straitening the curls, before bouncing back into place. I take a light blue ribbon and tie the front of my hair up, leaving me with a half up half down look. I exist my room and walk downstairs. Mother spots me from across the room and rushes over to give me a hug.

"Happy sixteenth birthday," she whispers in my ear, "Your father and I have something for you." Father walks in carrying a square white box with a shiny pink ribbon tied around it. He hands it to Mother, who in turn hands it to me. They both step back waiting for me to open it, smiles painted across their faces. I kneel on the ground, setting the box down, before untying the ribbon and lifting the lid. I gasp at the sparkling blue necklace resting in the box. It was tradition that every lady in the family would get a special necklace when they reached womanhood.

"Hope it fits," mother worries as she ties it around my slender neck. She clips it into place, while I stick out my chest a little, drawing attention to my new possession. Mother holds up a small hand mirror. As I stare proudly at my new necklace as mother coos, "My, but it does look nice. So grown up. Won't Jock and Trusty be surprised?" A huge grin spreads across my face, at the thought of Jock and Trusty finally seeing me as a little lady.

"By Mother, by Father, I'll be back before supper." I quickly give my parents a hug before rushing out the door in as much of a lady-like manner as possible. My family lives in a nice neighborhood where older, dignified folks live. I was the only child my age in the meticulous neighborhood, so naturally I bonded to some of the older residents.

In the house in front of mine, Jock kneels by his flower garden planting orchids. I overhear him humming a soft sweet song in his Irish accent. Using the back of his hand he scratches his upper lip rustling his light gray mustache.

"Ah, that's a grand sight!" Jock sighs, stepping back to admire the beautiful flowers. His dark eyes seem to sparkle with love of his work, as wrinkles gather by his eyes as he smiles.

"Jock!" I chirp, "Oh, Jock!" I prance over to Jock, holding my head up high and sticking out my chest. I lightly tap Jock on the shoulder, waking him up from his trance. "Hello, Jock," I smile.

Startled Jock jumps back, "Oh, oh, It's you, lassie."

"Notice anything different?" I say while sticking out my chest even more.

"Eh, uh, y-you've had a haircut?" Jock guessed

"No, not that," I correct him. I point my nose towards the sky, making my necklace more visible.

"You've got a new dress?" Jock reckons. His eyebrows kit together, creating more wrinkles around his eyes, as he runs a hand through his short black hair.

"Uh-uh. Guess again." I tease.

"Well, I wouldn't a-be a-knowin' then," while Jock speaks, I shake my hair over my shoulders, drawing his attention to my necklace. "Why, lassie, a bonny new necklace," Jock breathes, while a big smile protrudes from his face.

"Do you like it?" I inquire.

"Aye," Jock replies, "Mmm, it must be very expensive. Have you shown it to Trusty yet?"

"No," I say, my thoughts wondering to Trusty.

Ah, we'd best go at once," Jock demands. I nod my head in reply. "You know how sensitive he is about these things," he laughs.

"We stroll next door from Jocks home to Trusty's house. As we turn the corner, the first thing we see is Trusty sleeping soundly on his sturdy old rocking chair. The rocking chair creeks against the worn green porch. In the shade of the porch, it's hard to see the grey streaks spotting from his brown hair, making him appear to be younger. Yet his long wrinkled face shows his many years. Trusty's thundering snores could be heard from down the block. As he exhales his sagging cheeks blow out great puffs of air. He scratches his nose, right under his circular spectacles, before letting out another bellowing snore.

I lean over and whisper to Jock, "He's dreaming."

"Aye. Dreaming of those bonny bygone days when...," He pauses for a moment, "He and his grandfather were hunting wild beasts in the forest."

"They were?" I'm surprised.

"But that was before..." Jock stops suddenly, and drops his head.

"Before what?" I beg him to continue.

"It's time you knew the truth, lassie," He lets out a long sigh, "It shouldn't have happened to a person, but, well...," he looks me sternly in the eyes, "Trusty has lost his sight in his right eye."

I gasp, "No!" I always knew Trusty did not have the best eye sight, but I was not aware of his partial blindness.

"Aye," Jock flatly states. He sternly says, "But we must never let on that we know, lassie," his voice turns soft, "'T would break his poor heart."

"Uh, uh, uh, which way'd he go?" Trusty says in his sleep. His eyes pop open, as he suddenly wakes up, "Which way did he go?" He asks when he sees Jock and I.

"Go?" Jock questions

"Yeah! Big rabbit," He rambles on, "'Bout, uh, eighteen inches long. No, uh, twenty. Wore a dark brown coat. White around the neck." He stops and stares at me, his old brain thinking. "Why, Miss Lady!" He exclaims, "You got your necklace." As he smiles, his bagging cheeks create pillows under his eyes.

"Mm-hmm," I smile back

"My, my, how time does fly," Trusty says while lifting his head, and looking at the sky. I think back on my childhood, and how I desperately wanted the necklace, and what it signified.

"Aye. It seems only yesterday she was a little baby crawlin' around the floor," He looks at me, the admiration showing in his eyes, "And now, there she is, a full-grown lady."

"Wearin' the greatest honor your parents can bestow," Trusty adds.

"The badge of faith and respectability," Jock jumps in.

"That's right, Miss Lady. As my grand pappy, Old Reliable, used to say...," Trusty pauses to think, "Don't recollect if I've ever mentioned Old Reliable before."

"Aye, you have, laddie," Jock answers him.

"Oh, yeah," Trusty mumbles.

A shout echoes from across the street, "Lady!"

"Oh, it's Father," I gather up my shirts in order to run over to my house, "Please excuse me." I wave goodbye to Trusty and Jock, as I run back home. The sudden sprint burns my lungs, as I stop to take a deep breath. I run into my father's arms, giving him a big hug.

"Hello there, Lady," He says while hugging my back. "Come on. Beat ya home." He jokes. I race him to the front porch, beating him by a lot.

"Ah, you win again," He says out of breath.

"I've been practicing," I beam.

"Just do not tell your mother, you know what she would say," He teases.

"Running is unladylike," I joke. We both laugh, as Father holds open the door.

"Oh, ladies first," Father says while bowing.

"Thank you papa," I say as curtsy and walk through the door.

When I enter I see mother rocking in her rocking chair, needles and yarn in dancing in her hands. Father grabs a newspaper a sits on the couch next to the fire. I snuggle up next to him, as he pats my leg.

"You know, darling, with Lady here I'd say life is quite complete," Father says.

"Yes, dear. I don't imagine anything could ever take her place in our hearts," Mother smiles.


End file.
